


Satisfaction

by gracerene



Series: Daily Deviant Drabbles & Ficlets [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cake, Canon Het Relationship, Community: daily_deviant, Drabble, Eating, Established Relationship, F/M, Feeding, Het, Implied Sexual Content, Lingerie, POV Arthur Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Written for the prompt:feast





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [daily_deviant's 2019 Dirty Drabble Days challenge](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/745931.html?view=14834379#t14834379) as part of their 13th Banging Birthday Bash. 
> 
> Unbeta'd

"Just one more bite," Molly said, holding out a forkful of her famous chocolate cake. The dark, moist sponge glistened in the lamplight, the fudgy icing beckoning like a siren.

Arthur's belly was still swollen from the feast Molly had prepared for dinner, followed by _most_ of the large slice of cake she'd presented to him after, dressed only in a tiny negligee. His cock was stiff and begging for release, but he knew Molly wouldn't give him satisfaction until she had hers. Obligingly, he opened his mouth. 

Sweetness burst across his tongue, and Molly's negligee slid to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
